Interracial lovin'
by TardisBlue123
Summary: Love story between a black boy and a white girl that soon turns into teen pregnancy. Very fluffy. Drug references. You have been warned. My first story-be truthfull! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ashley was falling asleep-her eyelids drooping and her hand resting on her TV remote- when her phone went off, signaling a text.

"babe r u awake?"

She almost didn't feel like responding.

"yea just about to fall asleep. Y?"

"i wanted to ask u a question"

"go ahead" Ashley replied. She loved it when Casey asked her questions. They were always good.

"if i was goin away for a year wat would u do"

She thought. The thought had crossed her mind before, ofcourse.

"i would text u n call u i guess. Y r u leavin?"

Suddenly concerned, ashley was annoyed by her boyfriends 2 minute response time.

"no"

"ok good"

She answered, then fell asleep before his next text.

- next morning -

Ashley woke up to the sound of the phone going off once again. It seemed like the technical world was determined for her to be awake. She picked up.

"hes over u best getcha ass up."

Her friend, Marissa, hung up before she could even say hello, but she knew what it meant. She jumped up, tugged her skin tight ripped jeans on and put a white, leopard print fadeout shirt over a light grey cami. She slipped her white hollister flip-flops on, grabbed her phone, her phone charger, and her car keys, and got out the door. She ran up to her moms red car, glad that her mom chose to sleep in that day. She drove at a record time to Marissa's house. She checked her outfit one time before knocking. Marissa's dad, Devin, opened the door and she rushed passed with a "hi !" she ran up the stairs into her friends room and found Casey sitting on the bed looking pretty bored. He jumped up and grabbed her in a tight hug. Marrissa, on the top bunk of the bunk bed, groaned.

"get a room. NOT MINE" she yelled.

Casey just rolled his eyes and followed Ashley to the bed. Marrissa finnally left them alone, going to get a badly needed shower, after her brother oured juice down her leg. Casey pulled Ashley up by her hand and pushed her against the wall, gentle but rough at the same time. He put his one strong hand on Ashley's hip and the other one in the small of her back. He kissed her with the love he was holding back since the last time they saw eachother-over 7 months ago. Ashley put both of his arms behind his head at his neck, resting at his shoulders. He slid both hands down her thighs and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked overto the bed, still kissing and supporting Ashley, and set her down on her back, laying ontop of her, supporting his own wait with his arms on either side of Ashley. He kissed down and up her neck and whispered in her ear,

"we have some time to do something if you want, she takes some damn long showers"

Ashley "mm-hmm"d as her reply, and he slipped her shirt off and continued with the rest of her clothes before undressing himself. He got back ontop of her and kissed her before proceeding down her body with a long string of kisses until he was right above her clit.

"shit babe," he whispered, always amazed by how beautiful she was to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley reached over to her phone, lying next to her, and started playing music. They both loved music-rap and hip-hop.

Casey continued, gently kissing her clit, making Ashley sigh quietly. They both knew they couldn't make too much noise. He sucked and licked and ran his hands up to her tits, massaging and kneading, then back down to her sides. He loved this view of her-looking up past her big tits to see her face. She started giving out signs of climax that only he would recognize- breathing harder and closing her eyes tighter. He loved the contrast of their skin- his as dark as they come and hers as white as they come. He sucked her clit harder, his thick lips reaching down to her tight hole and up to her closely shaved stubble of pubic hair. She arched her back, scratching her thighs a bit on his long dreads. He kept sucking, and finally slid a thick finger into her, pushing her over. She arched her back more and let out a quiet moan. He brought his up from inbetween her legs and flipped her over gently, putting a fisted hand on either side of her thin waist and hovering above her, his chest to her back. He slid slowly in - it was only their second time and he didnt't want to hurt her. He pushed his 7 inches almost all the way into her asbhe wondered how marrissa could be taking a shower that long. She sighed a short "oh" as he pulled out and went back in, working up a steady rythm. He lowered her head to her back and kissed her there, still sliding in and out. They continued for about 10 minutes before he picked up the speed, and they both got closer and closer. He reached under her and rubbed her clit fast, bringing her closer and closer. After 3 minutes of this they finally both came, then realised, as Casey murmured a quiet "fuck" that they had to get dressed bafore Marrissa walked in on this.

They got dressed in a record 2 minutes, and had time to sit down cassually on the bed as Marrissa walked in.

Ashley left a few hours later with a very short make-out session and a long hug with Casey. She drove home, realising her mom would be pretty mad that she had taken her car.


	3. Chapter 3

-4 weeks later-

Ashley woke up around her ussual 3 pm. and lay there for only a few minutes before jolting up and running to the toilet, throwing up everything in her system. She felt better afterwards and went back to bed to watch some tv and relax. After waking up the next 2 mornings the same way, she suspected something that was almost unthinkable. She went to her phone and texted:

"baby i have something to tell u" to Casey.

"what is it r u ok?"

"i think im pregnant. Idk yet but i have morning sickness"

"im driving over."

Ashley sat in bed and waited for him to get there, glad that she was alone in the house. He finally got there and didnt bother knocking, just burst right in and ran up the stairs into her room. Ashley jumped up and he pulled her against his chest in a hug.

"babe how sure are you?" he asked, still hugging her tightly.

"not too sure... But im late and i have morning sickness"

Casey pulled away and sunk onto her bed whispering a quiet "shit"

Ashley sat next to him. They thought for a few minutes.

"well we gotta get a test." Casey finally said, getting up and brushing passed Ashley to the door.

* * *

"are you mad at me?" Ashley asked on the car ride over. They had to take Casey's car, since Ashley's mom drove hers to work.

"no, im mad at me i shoulda used a daym condom. I figured that it jus' wasn't gon' happen- you gettin' pregnant i mean."

"it's my fault too i shoulda made you. And i dunno if im really pregnant yet, anyway."

They rode the rest of the way in silence-except for "Mercy" blaring on the radio.

They finally got there, after a 30 minute trip- they couldn't go to the local pharmacy, they would be recognized.

They got the test and got out as fast as they could, ignoring the looks people gave them.

Casey drove back to Ashley's house at a record speed and waited on Ashley's bed as she took the test in the bathroom down the hall.

"babe, time it for me it takes 3 minutes."

-3 minutes later-

The couple both held their breath as they looked. A plus sign.

"FUCK!" Casey screamed, flopping down to the floor and putting his face in his hands, leaning his back against the side of the tub.

"ohhh shit." Ashley muttered, sitting next to him.

Casey leaned his head back against the side of the tub and closed his eyes, resting one arm on his knee and putting his other instinctivly around Ashley.

"Ok, ok... We gotta get you to a doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

-4 hours later-

The couple walked into the free clinic and waited for 40 minutes to get a doctor.

The doctor ran the usual appointment, and finally concluded:

"well, it looks like you're pregnant! Do you want me to notify anybody- friends or family?"

"NO!" Casey and Ashley both yelled at the same time.

"oh.. Well that's fine..." the doctor hesitated before continuing, "well... Just try to get an appointment about once a month, to see your progress."

The couple walked out, still in shock. They drove home and sat down.

"we can tell our parents together. Imma stand by you ya won't hafta do it alone." Casey finnally said.

That night, Ashley's mom called and said that she would be spending thhe night at her boyfriend, Steve's house. The couple laid down and did what they normally did when they had a house all to themselves: Casey got his grade-a out of the bag he always carried with him and rolled one for himself then one for Ashley and handed it to her, snatching it back right as she was lighting up.

"sorry...the baby though..."

"shit," Ashley whispered under her breath.

"i know... The baby's gon' change a lot of things. But we have to decide whether or not to keep it."

"im not aborting. That's not even an option."

"ok. I was thinkin', though, i kinna wanna keep it."

Ashley looked up at him as he stopped himself from lighting up, knowing it would only make her kind of jealous. She thought for a bit. She was close enough to Marissa's family that her parents could watch the baby during the day, since Marissa's mom doesn't work.

"yeah, i want to too..." Ashley agreed after thinking for a few minutes.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

The couple had gathered their parents together at Ashley's house.

"ok... We gotta tell ya- and we know it was stupid and all dat... But Ashley's pregnant... And we're keeping it." Casey explained.

Their parents were speechless, but after fighting and screaming and yelling they finally calmed down enough to agree with their plan, though they were still mad.


End file.
